Memories of You
by JadeXSoul
Summary: Xiaoyu meets Jin again one day. What does she feel when they talk again? Songfic, and kind of a short one.


_A Word From Kaiyou-chan_

Alright, it's another songfic from me. This time, the song is "I Go Crazy" by DHT. It's kind of short again, but this songfic is about Xiaoyu and Jin. Hopefully this one is as good as "What Hurts The Most" but I dunno, I guess it's up to the Reviewers, huh??? Well, hope y'all enjoy!

**PS.** I don't own the song or any of the Tekken characters

* * *

"C'mon, Panda, hurry up! I'm going to be late! Ohh, Mei is going to scold me for this!" Xiaoyu groaned, speed walking.

Panda grunted as she trotted behind Xiaoyu and watched Xiaoyu's pigtails bob up and down. Xiaoyu didn't want to be late to meet up with Mei; the one thing that Xiaoyu feared most was Mei's wrath. Without even bothering to wait for Panda, Xiaoyu hurried across the street and walked past the park, not watching where she was going. Suddenly, she bumped into someone and fell down on the sidewalk.

"Ouch…" Xiaoyu groaned, making a face.

"I'm sorry. Here, let me help you up."

Xiaoyu blushed furiously when she recognized the voice; she didn't dare look up, but she had no choice.

"T-thanks."

_Hello, boy, it's been a while. Guess you'll be glad to know that I've learned how to laugh and smile._

Xiaoyu decided to look up and she met the Japanese's gaze. It had been a while, but he was still as handsome as before. He hadn't changed at all. Jin smiled sweetly at her and squeezed her hand once. Xiaoyu smiled shyly; he was still as charming as the day they first met. Xiaoyu glanced back when she heard Panda's soft footsteps approaching from behind. Panda grunted when she saw Jin and nuzzled his waist lovingly. Jin laughed and scratched Panda's ear. Xiaoyu sighed when she saw this nostalgic sight. Xiaoyu remembered the time when Jin decided to break up with her. It was a cloudy night but Jin had insisted on seeing Xiaoyu at the nearby diner by the park. Xiaoyu sighed when she thought back to his words, _I'm very sorry to say this, Xiao, but I'm afraid we can't be together anymore. The both of us need to concentrate on school more, and I don't want to deprive you of your time with your friends. Also…I found someone else._

That night, Xiaoyu walked through the park, through the dark rain. She didn't care if she got sick, but what really hurt her was the empty feeling in her heart. But after a few weeks, Xiaoyu was back to her old self—smiling, laughing, and teasing and annoying Hwoarang. Strangely, Hwoarang was recovering from heartbreak as well, so they both helped each other at the same time.

_Getting over you was slow; they say all lovers can be good friends_

_But I never thought I'd really see you…I'd really see you again…_

"Xiaoyu? Xiaoyuuuu?"

"Huh?"

Jin chuckled and playfully pinched Xiaoyu's cheek.

"You were spacing out. Are you okay?"

Xiaoyu blushed and smiled.

"Mm-hmm. I was just thinking about something. That's all."

That was only half of the truth. Truthfully, Xiaoyu was staring into Jin's beautiful eyes, the eyes that captivated her no matter how many times she looked into them. She thought about the times that Jin had picked her up and spun her around until they both were dizzy. She thought about the times when Jin would buy her dozens and dozens of roses on Valentine's Day until her apartment was full and had barely any space to sit. Jin truly was a gentleman.

_I go crazy when I look in your eyes_

_I still go crazy; no, my heart just can't hide that old feeling inside, way deep down inside_

_I don't, baby, you know when I look in your eyes_

_I go crazy…_

"So, is this where your stop is?"

Jin stopped and stood in Xiaoyu's way. Xiaoyu nodded and cocked her head to the side.

"So where are you going after this?"

"Oh, I'm just meeting up with Julia for lunch."

Xiaoyu looked down and frowned slightly.

_You say she satisfies your mind; tells you all of her dreams_

_I know how much that means to you_

Xiaoyu had to admit; she was a bit ignorant when it came to issues in serious relationships, but it was only because she never really had a serious relationship. Most guys that she dated only went out with her because she was cute. To Xiaoyu, Jin was the only one who actually cared about her, not just because she was cute.

_I realize that I was blind_

_Just when I thought I was over you; I see your face and it just ain't true_

_No, it just ain't true…_

It was true; Xiaoyu was falling for him again. _I really was blind. I didn't know what I lost,_ Xiaoyu sighed.

"Well, have fun, ok?" Xiaoyu tried her best to give the cutest smile that she could.

Jin gave her a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you later."

Xiaoyu nodded and watched sadly as Jin walked away.

_I still go crazy…_


End file.
